


Ноябрьский джустер

by Zavrja



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: Берти терпеть не может ноябрь. Дживс находит блестящий способ ноябрь не терпеть, а наслаждаться им.





	Ноябрьский джустер

\- И почему человек не может впасть в спячку как барсук? – жалобно вопросил ваш покорный слуга, кутаясь в плед.  
  
Помимо пледа на мне были: зимняя пижама, вязаные носки и халат на вате. В начале ноября я всегда расклеиваюсь.   
  
\- Вряд ли бы вы этого на самом деле хотели, сэр, - ответствовал Дживс, вплывая в гостиную с подносом.  
  
Всем своим видом он, разумеется, выражал недовольство формой одежды молодого хозяина. Вот уже второе утро он раскладывал на софе костюм, рубашку и шерстяной жилет, но я предпочитал отбрыкиваться. «Позже, Дживс, хорошо?», «Ммм… вообще-то я сегодня никуда не собираюсь», «Что-то я распарился в ванной. Начну переодеваться – еще продует» и т.д, и т.п. На какие только ухищрения ни пойдешь, чтобы не выкапывать топор войны с собственным камердинером!   
  
\- Зря ты так думаешь, дружище! Представляешь – залечь в своей берлоге, скажем, в конце октября и проснуться в апреле. И никакой тебе слякоти, никакой зимы!  
  
\- И никакого Рождества?  
  
\- Ну… Рождеством, которое подразумевает присутствие теток и прочих дорогих родственников, можно и пожертвовать. С другой стороны, если бы тетки гарантированно впадали в полугодовую лета-как-там-эту-штуку, тогда можно и померзнуть, черт уже с этой зимой. Зато хоть немного пожить по-человечески…   
  
Я вздохнул и отхлебнул из чашки, которую Дживс мне заботливо протянул, поставив поднос на тумбочку. Чай был обильно сдобрен виски. «Есть же еще на свете хорошие люди!» - подумал я, благодарно взглянув на камердинера, застывшего с почтительным видом у окна.  
  
\- Если позволите, сэр, то могу предложить замечательный способ избежать нежелательных контактов с миссис Грегсон с одной стороны, и климатического дискомфорта с другой.  
  
\- Но мы же уже обсуждали все эти круизные варианты, Дживс! Пока доберешься до жарких стран, тут уже успеет потеплеть, а болтаться в океане зимой, когда там снег, ветер и волны высотой с небоскреб – бррр! Уж лучше дома в пледе, - я решительно махнул рукой, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
  
Но не тут-то было! Уж не знаю, откуда он достал этот проспект, но готов поклясться, что секунду назад его не было. Приблизившись ко мне с подозрительно кротким видом, Дживс протянул его мне.  
  
\- Прошу, ознакомьтесь с литературой, сэр. Путешествие в Южную Африку. Быстрое, комфортное, приятное. Обслуживание высочайшего класса и всего несколько суток в пути…  
  
Я нехотя раскрыл проспект и тут же лишился дара речи. Хотя нет, очевидцы (ну хорошо, очевидец) утверждают, что я подпрыгнул в своем коконе из пледа, халата и еще бог знает чего, и взвыл не своим голосом:  
  
\- На цеппелине?!   
  
…Конечно, мы взошли на борт «Графа Цеппелина» не на следующий день, а только через неделю. Дожди в Лондоне стали что-то совсем уж немилосердными, в газетах как по волшебству перестали печатать спортивные страницы, а потом позвонила тетя А., и… В общем, ноябрь в Кейптауне это вам не ноябрь в старой доброй метрополии. А путешествовать на дирижабле совсем нестрашно, особенно, если перед этим принять для храбрости стаканчик-другой.


End file.
